


Gundam 00 Tag Yourself Meme

by sapphireswimming



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Embedded Images, Fan edits, Gen, Meme, Tag Yourself Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Nine pages of the tag-yourself-meme: Gundam 00 edition
Kudos: 4





	Gundam 00 Tag Yourself Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here:  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/162795267764/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-gundam-meister  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/162798727294/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-skittles-edition-in  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/162803558974/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-badguy-edition-it-was  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/162806427284/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-celestial-being  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/162846546139/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-the-union-edition  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/163026072299/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-the-aeu-edition-in  
> https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/163038338644/gundam-00-tag-yourself-meme-the-hrl-edition
> 
> Spoilers for most of the show

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the Gundam Meisters of Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Tieria**

  * Big comfy sweaters
  * Gender??
  * Knows everything about everything
  * Judging you
  * Does not know what to do with emotions
  * Reliant on technology



**Neil**

  * Tries to make everyone feel at ease
  * Life of the party
  * The big brother friend
  * Does not forgive or forget
  * Everyone wishes they were around more
  * Will let you cry on their shoulder



**Hallelujah**

  * Really good at debating
  * Laughs a lot
  * Extremely practical
  * Talks to themselves
  * Will get the job done
  * Only close with like one person



**Setsuna**

  * Wears scarves
  * Wants to fix everything that’s wrong with the world
  * Drinks milk
  * Doesn’t like being touched
  * Major mecha fan
  * Avoids interacting with kids



**Allelujah**

  * Doesn’t want to bother anybody
  * Hair in their eyes
  * The kindest person you’ll ever meet
  * Overthinks everything
  * Drinks tea
  * Thinks their significant other is the sun and moon and stars



**Lyle**

  * The Voice of Reason
  * Has a hard time making friends
  * Lowkey feels inadequate
  * Good actor
  * Puts up with all of you
  * Enjoys learning new things



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the Innovades in Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Regene**

  * Fiercely independent
  * Has been around the block a few times
  * Enjoys messing with people
  * Not a fan of physical activity



**Bring**

  * Doesn’t talk much
  * Tries to reconcile with people
  * Stronger than you’d think
  * Part of elite friend group



**Divine**

  * Expects a lot from their friends
  * Bringer of good news
  * Doesn’t really express their emotions
  * Surprised when people pay attention to them



**Hiling**

  * Smol
  * Easily bored
  * “can I have one too?”
  * Dramatically drapes themselves across friends and furniture



**Revive**

  * Respects talent wherever they see it
  * Teases their friends
  * Does what they want
  * Let down by authority figures



**Gaga**

  * Comes from a big family
  * Not good at self care
  * “if your friend told you to jump off a cliff…”
  * Overkill ™



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the antagonists of Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Ribbons**

  * Good dancer
  * In it for the long haul
  * Backup plans of backup plans
  * Has 100% looked into cloning
  * Not used to losing



**Homer**

  * Networker
  * Throws the best parties
  * Gives bad advice
  * Follows their own bad advice
  * Doesn’t waste time



**Goodman**

  * Looks friendly
  * Had an Ancient Rome phase
  * Probably likes baking
  * Wants to win
  * Buys two just in case one breaks



**Rindt**

  * No self esteem issues
  * Works best alone
  * Enjoys cleaning up
  * Bleached hair
  * Does whatever it takes to get stuff done



**Alejandro**

  * Bling
  * Always wears their hair up
  * Very observant
  * Likes fancy drinks
  * Obnoxiously loud laugh



**Ali**

  * Offers rides
  * Will do anything for money
  * Nicknames for everyone
  * Ruins everything they touch
  * Bet you thought you’d seen the last of me



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of Celestial Being from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Sumeragi**

  * Would win all the drinking games
  * Depressed ™
  * Gives the best advice
  * Doesn’t get overwhelmed easily
  * Sells themselves short



**Lichty**

  * Designated picture taker
  * A hopeless romantic
  * Youngest Child ™
  * Would die for you
  * Cold hands



**Chris**

  * Everyone’s best friend
  * Natural techie
  * Never enough shopping
  * Adopts introverts
  * Loves swimming in the ocean



**Lasse**

  * Could pull off a speedo
  * Growing collection of scars
  * Works out for fun
  * Steps in whenever needed
  * Doesn’t tell people stuff if it would make them sad



**Feldt**

  * Dyes their hair bright colors
  * Their friends are their family
  * Works too much
  * Likes robots
  * Shy, but working on it



**Moreno**

  * Wears sunglasses inside
  * Always there for you
  * Doesn’t say much
  * Has had their best friend for forever
  * Will do whatever they can to help



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of Celestial Being from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Johann**

  * The ringleader
  * Dresses like they’re in a band
  * Keeps everyone on track
  * Doesn’t understand what went wrong
  * Really laid back



**Michael**

  * Just wants to have fun
  * Overprotective of family
  * Likes knives
  * Not fooled by anyone’s hypocrisy
  * Picky eater



**Nena**

  * Flirty
  * Doesn’t like being left out
  * Anime peace sign
  * They’ll get you back for that
  * Perfect timing



**Milaina**

  * Really likes girly things
  * Tiny
  * Is really brave??
  * Hardcore shipper
  * Is a very quick learner



**Ian**

  * Can fix anything
  * The dad friend
  * Complains about everything but doesn’t really mean it
  * Gives handmade gifts
  * “Now let me get this straight…”



**Linda**

  * Really good at science
  * Volunteers
  * In a stable relationship
  * Cannot be phased by anything
  * Librarian aesthetic



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of Celestial Being from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Anew**

  * Spaces out a lot
  * The new friend
  * Is very good at everything they do
  * Always really nice to everyone
  * Unfortunate genes



**Wang Liu Mei**

  * Always has the best outfits
  * Doesn’t drink alcohol
  * Offers to pay for everything
  * Ambiguous morals
  * Turns heads and knows it



**Marie**

  * Likes long hiking and backpacking trips
  * Wants to be helpful
  * Religious
  * Only had like one friend growing up
  * Surprisingly optimistic



**Hong Long**

  * Martial Arts
  * Will do anything for their friends
  * Actually really epic but everyone forgets that
  * Only wears flats
  * Not good with responsibility



**Aeolia**

  * Loves sci fi
  * Believes that world peace is possible
  * Has a really soothing voice
  * Would live alone on a private island
  * Donates to kickstarters



**Haro**

  * Repeats themselves
  * Will answer all of your questions
  * Never seems to be asleep
  * Gets really attached to their friends
  * Good at math



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of The Union from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Saji**

  * Dreams about going to space
  * Peacemaker
  * Didn’t ask for any of this
  * Really good cook
  * Makes some really dumb decisions



**The Professor**

  * The first to figure things out
  * Fabulous hair
  * Leader in group projects
  * Hates injustice
  * Still thinks about people they haven’t seen in forever



**Howard**

  * Patriotic
  * Proud of their accomplishments
  * Minimalist aesthetic
  * Gives good pep talks
  * Rushes into situations before they’re ready



**Daryl**

  * The Most Loyal
  * Pushes themselves beyond their limits
  * Hawaiian shirts
  * Angry on friends’ behalf
  * Thinks this is a bad idea but goes with it anyway



**Billy**

  * Unconventional footwear
  * Go-to study snack is donuts
  * Will help you through your rough patches
  * Looks sharp in a suit
  * Does not know when to stop



**Kinue**

  * The responsible one
  * Needs coffee to function
  * Should be writing
  * Critical of friends’ significant others
  * Really good at researching



**Louise**

  * Has a flair for the dramatic
  * Wants to study abroad
  * Emojis
  * Loves weddings
  * Can’t handle high stress situations



**Graham**

  * Proud of their zodiac sign
  * Can’t make them do anything they don’t want
  * Needs the latest technology
  * Extremely competitive
  * Can quote Shakespeare off the top of their head



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of the AEU from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Shirin**

  * No patience for fools
  * Feels restless unless they’re actively participating
  * Follows the news religiously
  * Sharp wit
  * Not always as confidant as they appear



**Marina**

  * Is really good with kids
  * Has been playing piano their entire life
  * Just wants everyone to get along
  * Cute hats
  * Tries their best



**Kati**

  * Straight A student
  * Learns from their mistakes
  * Looks amazing when they actually dress up
  * Enjoys being proven right
  * Strong moral compass



**Klaus**

  * Has never seen the sun
  * Really good at planning things
  * Believes the best of others
  * Politically active
  * Good at long distance friendships



**Patrick**

  * Overconfident
  * Falls in love with every girl they see
  * Should have died like 23 times
  * World’s biggest fanboy
  * Never shows up on time



/end id]

* * *

[id: A tag-yourself meme page for the members of the HRL from Gundam 00. The pictures of each character are screenshots from the show against a white background. Left-to-right, top-to-bottom, the text reads:

**Andrei**

  * Tries to do the right thing
  * Bad at communicating
  * Makes friends with the new kids
  * Wants to make their own way in life
  * Doesn’t like to ask for help



**Hercury**

  * Underestimates the situation
  * Gives you a heads up
  * Goes to extreme lengths to make a point
  * Wants to quit when things don’t turn out the way they thought
  * Might be a philosophy major



**Soma**

  * Always acts very professional
  * Skilled athlete
  * Tells other people to take breaks but doesn’t themselves
  * Perfectionist
  * Oversized sweaters and skinny jeans



**Barack**

  * Sentimental
  * Likes teaching people new things
  * Longsuffering
  * Phone background is a photo of their significant other
  * Will walk with you



**Sergei**

  * Only believes things they’ve seen for themselves
  * Will cover for you
  * Has a weird nickname
  * Wants what’s best for their friends
  * Lawful good



/end id]


End file.
